Why do you love me?
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Why I love you? Yes, tell me why do you love me. A DuCaine story by Gunwolf2008


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

_**Why do you love me?**_

*************************WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK*****************

"Why I love you?"

"Yes tell me why do you love me."

"Because of your eyes that sparkle like emeralds every time you are happy, because of your sweet southern drawl, your cute laughter, your dedication to work, to other people, the way you are with children, the way you love me."

"I'm feeling tired."

"I know and you need your rest, do you want me to leave you?"

"No, I want you to stay, I need you here."

"Then I will."

************************************************************************************************************

Horatio was looking at Calleigh sleeping, she looked so fragile and pale, too fragile, his strong bulletgirl was reduced to almost nothing over the past months and now she was laying in the hospital bed fighting for her life.

"Calleigh, please don't give up, not now," he said looking at the little bump on her belly. It had gotten bigger as she had been there.

Their little DuCaine made by their love for each other, but the baby would not survive unless it's mother died.

He looked at her, small drops of sweat were running down her forehead as she at the same time was shivering like a lead, in her sleep she let out the word "…Ratio.."

"Right here sweetheart, right here," he said in a gentle tone as he put one hand on top of hers.

"Mister Caine," they peace was interrupted by Calleigh's doctor.

Horatio looked at Calleigh as he didn't want to leave her for as much as a second, but he knew he had to so he followed the doctor outside.

"Yes," said Horatio looking into the room where his wife was resting.

"It's not going the way we hoped, there is no change at all," said the doctor.

"Which means?" said Horatio worried.

"If this continues she won't have much left," said the doctor in a serious tone.

"How much are we talking here," said Horatio.

"One month, maybe two," said the doctor.

"You are joking and there is not anything you can do?" he said, his voice was shivering.

"No, not unless her body starts to battle this," said the doctor.

"I see. I better…" said Horatio and walked back in.

*************************************************************************************************************

"Sweetheart, please fight this, I couldn't stand to loose you, please," Horatio though through tearful eyes, he really couldn't afford to loose her.

"Handsome…" Calleigh's soft, but tired voice broke the silence as she looked at him with concerned eyes. She didn't like at all to see him cry.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" he fell apart.

"Come here," she said and pat on side of her bed.

Horatio sat up next to her and buried his face in her chest, sadly sobbing as he hold on to her hardly, she held onto him to and gently stroke his back to calm him.

"Easy handsome easy," she whispered.

"You can't leave me, please say you won't," he said with shivering voice.

"I won't ever, no matter what happens I will always be with you," she said calmly.

"You know what the problem is," he said.

"No," she replied.

"I love you to much, so if anything happened to you I simply couldn't go on," he said.

"I know as I couldn't go on if I lost my handsome," she said with a sight still stoking her husband.

He smiled wagly at her, but he didn't say anything before bending over to kiss her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days later and Calleigh was alone in her room, she was feeling better than usual and turned to turn on the radio on her night stand, she wanted to listen to whatever what on.

After doing so, her feet slowly meet the floor and she on unsteady legs walked over to the window to look out for the first time in ages.

She opened it to get some fresh air, sadly the only view she got was the hospital parking lot.

She sighed and looked down at her belly and said: "I'm fighting for you little one, you and your handsome father."

But the southern belle was starting to feel oh so tired just from the few steps she had just taken so she ended up walking back to bed where she sat down crying, this wasn't any fun, not any fun at all.

As her sapphire tears hit the floor, she wished everything would be as before she got ill, she missed the lab, her guns and working side by side with her strong redhead.

"I don't want to be here little one, I want to be with your father and my friends," she cried sadly as more sapphires fell to the floor.

She was crying harder now as she was shivering and said: "It's not fear and your father he's getting ever so sad and worried because of me, I hate this so much, I just want to get well again."

She got back in bed and slowly the sobs died away as she went back to sleep, what she hadn't seen however was that her strong redhead had been watching the whole thing and he now was thinking: "If she can take those few steps today, then maybe she can get further tomorrow and then later be fine again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a week later a southern belle and a redhead was making out heavily in her room at the hospital. Oh how she wanted him, to have him, but after a while she broke down in tears as she understood she was not strong enough to do what she wanted yet.

The blonde woman's tears started to fall and she was biting her lower lip nervously looking at her husband with eyes filled of helplessness. She so badly wanted to continue, but didn't know how, instead she turned away from him hiding her head in her hands as she cried.

Horatio sighed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder turning her so she faced him, there was sadness and helplessness written all over her face.

His lips gently meet hers as he started to kiss her again, gently laying her down in the bed.

She dragged him closer as she moaned out to him and he proceeded to her exposed neck.

After a while he stopped and looked into her eyes, she was breathing heavily, but he wasn't sure if he should go on as he could risk worsen her condition if her body wasn't strong enough to take it yet.

Calleigh nodded with a wage smile for him to go on and he gently removed her sleeping top to suckle on her breast, her velvet soft, firm breast.

Calleigh moaned and arched beneath him, holding onto him and felt him even more.

"Can't…, can't wait much longer…" she let out under another moan.

Horatio removed their under garments and slowly got inside her which made her gasp and let out a little yelp.

He was about to retract again when she whispered: "No, no, I'm OK. Please go on, I need to feel you."

The redhead started to work his way further into her as she held onto him, their hips worked together until she was shaking under him, he got release a moment after and slowly retracted.

Again Calleigh started to cry, Horatio looked concerned at her with her sapphire eyes, but she just said: "Hold me hardly."

As he fulfilled her request he could feel her sobs die away as she started to breath slower. Calm breaths fall a sleep in his arms for the first time in four months.

*************************************************************************************************************

Calleigh was sitting by the window. It was late night and dark outside. In her bed Horatio was sleeping peacefully, she could hardly hear his slow calm breaths.

What he did not know was that he has weakened her more than he though by the love making a few hours earlier and that she was in great pain at the moment.

Calleigh looked up at the evening sky folded her hands and said: "Dear God. Please let me make it at least until the little one is born as he needs her if I can not go on, but I really want to though. I'm not ready to leave, there is still so much left got me to do here. And handsome, I love him so much, I've never before been with anyone like him that makes me feel so loved and so treasure, so please don't take me away from him. Amen.

She unfolded her hand and went back to bed whispering: "Ratio, I don't wanto leave you ever, I love you to much."

Silent tears were again falling from her eyes as she again drifted of holding on to him for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a hot summer's day and Calleigh were sweating, her hand was supporting her belly as she now was seven months pregnant and she was standing over the body of a dead boy, the case was closed and he was going to be picked up in an hour, but since she had for some reason gotten attached to him she had to say her final goodbye.

Dr. Price looked at Calleigh with a sad smile as she closed the drawer.

"Are you ok?" the ME asked her.

"Yes, this was just a though case," said the Calleigh with a sigh.

"I can understand that," she said.

"Well, see you later," said Calleigh with a light nod and left the autopsy hall.

***********************************************************************************************************

A moment later Horatio was watching his wife sitting on a bench outside the lab looking through some case files when Natalia came up to her.

"Hey Calleigh, how are you feeling?" Natalia asked.

"Hot other than that fine, oh little one is kicking again," she said with a little smile.

"May I?" Natalia asked as she loved to feel the little baby moving around inside her friend's belly.

"Yes of course," said Calleigh and Natalia gently put a hand on her big belly and felt the baby kicking.

Horatio walked out to them and said: "Ladies."

"Hey handsome," said Calleigh and smiled at him, he bent down and gave her a soft kiss before he said: "May I have a moment with my wife?"

"Of course, see you inside," said Natalia, got up and switched seats with Horatio.

Once she left the blonde leaned on the redhead and slowly closed her eyes, he put his arm protective around her, but didn't say anything.

The last two months she had slowly managed to fight her way back to life and even if she seemed fine most of the time she still got tired a lot and needed breaks even now and again.

"Horatio…" she said.

"Yes," he replied.

"Will you promise me something?" she said.

"Anything my love," he said.

"If anything were to happen to me after little one is born promise to take care of her?" she said.

"Of course I will, but sweetheart you are getting better day by day so you both will be fine I'm sure," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, but just in case," she said.

"Just in case," he replied as a soft breeze dull stroke by them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me again."

"What sweetheart."

"Why you love me, is it the same reasons as before or have they changed?"

"Because of your eyes that sparkle like emeralds even when you are insecure like now, your southern drawl that is sweet even when your voice shivers, your silkysoft blonde hair that shines like gold when the sun falls down on it, your perfect body, your commitment to work, to me, the way you love me, the fact that you carry our little one and a dozen other reasons."

"Just a dozen?"

"A million then OK?"

"Mhm, wanna know why I love you?"

"That I do yes."

"Because of your hair that seems like fire when the sun shines on it, the rumble of your voice, your eyes that sparkles like sapphires even when they are looking at me concerned like they are now, your perfect figure, the way your arms protect me when I need them too, the way you are dedicated to work, the way you love me, the way you make love to me and the way you treasure me in every way."

"Are you sure you are OK?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"I didn't go to rough on you?"

"No, no, I'm fine, just hold me."

"Of course, good night sweetheart."

"Good night handsome."

He didn't see it, but he could feel it, the gentle tear that was falling from her eyes, but she quickly assured her that it was of joy and not sorrow as they were, the young blonde was really happy even if she also felt scared. Scared of getting worse. Scared of one of them getting killed in the line of duty now that they soon would have a little one. Scared of loosing him. Simply just scared.

He could tell that she was and he held her even tighter to protect her with his strong arms, to shield her from her horrors.

And soon they were both sleeping tightly wrapped up in each other, their hearts beating by the same speed as a gentle breeze stroke through their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Horatio will you please wake up?"

"Ugh, why?"

"Because…"

"Because what, the baby isn't coming is it?"

"Not as I know no, but I can't sleep and I don't wanna be awake alone, I thought we could talk."

"Calleigh, its 4AM and we have to get up at 5.30."

"Fine be that way."

"I'm sorry it's just…"

"It's Ok I guess."

"So what are we talking about?"

"I dunno what do you wanna talk about?"

"I dunno you?"

"This is getting nowhere, speaking of things what do you wanto call the baby?"

"I dunno Horatio Jr maybe."

"Not gonna happen, but seriously."

"Avery, Josie, Meg or Julian maybe, what about you any wishes?"

"I dunno. Caper, Edward, Beatrice or maybe Bella."

"Bella, really?"

"Yes I do happen to like the name, Meg however I dunno."

"I dunno Calleigh."

"Now you are being stupid again."

"You didn't like my name either."

"Just go back to sleep."

"Calleigh…"

"No."

"Calleigh."

"Hold me."

"So you are not mad?"

"A little, but I still want you to hold me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About one month later the redhead was gently rocking the baby girl in his arms, but things had not worked out like plans. There had been big complications during the delivery that resulted in the Calleigh now was in a coma.

Horatio was walking restlessly in her room with the little girl that now was looking confused at him with her green eyes.

Horatio held her up so she could see Calleigh before he said: "That little one is your mother, but she is not doing to great right now, in fact she hasn't been doing great in a long time."

The little baby looked over at Calleigh and then back to Horatio, he looked so sad so she kinda leaned closer as to hug him to cheer him up.

He smiled down at her and said: "So what are we gonna call you, you mother wanted Bella, what do you think of that?"

Funnily enough she wrinkled her nose and Horatio said: "That's what I told her, but she got really upset by it, but we need to name you even if she doesn't…"

The little girl seemed to agree and Horatio said: "So what would your mother like, I don't think she wants you to be named after her, what else do we got, she likes Shakespeare and Greek Gods and apparently Twilight as she wanted to name you after one of the characters."

The little girl looked hopefully at him as she was hoping he would find something out.

"So Greek Gods and Shakespeare and I would like you to have her middle name too just in case…, then you would be Athena Titania Marie, do you like that?" he asked and smiled at her.

She looked excitedly at him and he said: "You seem to like it as your eyes are sparkling like emeralds just like your mothers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about a month later and Natalia was playing with little Athena Titania Marie or Athena as they called her in the DNA lab.

"Who's the cutest baby in the world, yes you are, yes you are," Natalia said in a very soft tone.

"Jeez give it a break will you, we got work to do," said Eric.

"Uncle Eric is being very grumpy, yes he is, yes he is," said Natalia and smiled at the baby girl that smiled back at her.

Eric shook his head at them and looked down in the microscope when they saw Horatio walked pass, he hardly even looked at his little girl, it was simply just to hard as she reminded him that Calleigh was still in a coma.

The little girl saw him though and her happy face at once become very sad, she didn't understand why her daddy didn't like her.

He lip shivered as she started to cry which made Eric lift her up and say: "Easy there little one, he'll come around, and your mother will wake up too I'm sure."

"Of course she will. It's after all Calleigh," said Natalia certain smiling of Eric with the baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric was right because a couple of nights later Calleigh did wake up. She was woken by her daughters angry screams as Horatio and little Athena spent the nights at the hospital.

On unsteady legs she walked over to the crib, picked her up and in a soft tone said: "So you are my little one and you have grown quite a bit so I must have been out for quite some time."

The baby stopped crying and looked at the blonde woman with curious eyes and held her arms up as she wanted to be lifted.

"So what are your name then little one?" Calleigh asked aware of that she couldn't replay.

"It's Athena Titania Marie," she heard Horatio's voice rumble from behind her.

"It's beautiful and you gave her my middle name too, yes daddy loves me little one, yes he does," said Calleigh happily.

"Well I didn't know where gonna… and she looks so much like you" he said honest.

"No, she's much cuter, yes you are," said Calleigh and gently hugged her.

"You both are, how are you feeling?" Horatio asked.

"A bit groggy other than that fine," she said honest.

"Sure you should be up walking so soon," said Horatio a tad worried.

"Not walking that far and yes" she said as the doctor came into the room and said: "Mrs Caine you really shouldn't have unhooked those machines."

"I wanted to see my little miracle and I'm fine," Calleigh argued knowing he was right.

"Just get back in bed," he demanded.

She rolled her eyes, but did what he said and he left, then she turned to her daughter and said: "Can you understand what he was nagging about I'm fine and it was only one machine."

"Calleigh," Horatio said.

"Yes, yes," she said with a yawn.

"You need to rest," he concluded.

She rolled her eyes and closed them before she went back to sleep holding the little girl in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do you … love… me?"

"Don't you dare leave me, us now."  
"Tell me, please."

"You will get through it, please, please don't…"

"Tell me, handsome, why do you love me?"

"Because of your Southern drawl, because of your eyes that sparkle like diamonds even when you are sick like now, because of the way you care about your work, the way you care about me and your daughter, the way you learned her how to walk and talk, and everything else about you."

"I love you handsome…for now…until the end...of time."

"I love you too sweetheart now until forever."

"I need you to keep your promise now OK."

"I will, you will watch over us right?"

"I will always, I…"

"Calleigh, Calleigh."

"Daddy?"

"Yes my little angel."

"Is mummy in heaven now?"

"Yes."

"Please don't cry. You know it's better for her and you got me."

"Yes I know and I got you little one."

"And I'm a bit of her."

"You are my little Goddess."

The little four year old went over and hugged her dad hardly, her blonde locks were hanging loose over her shoulder and she was not crying, not one tear as she was trying to be strong for her daddy.

He however was devastated, her only words was "Its Ok daddy, it's Ok, just let it out."

"So you and so much like her," he thought as the little girl was all Calleigh.

"She's not gone you know, she's watching over us and I don't think she would like to see you crying," said the little girl.

This made the sad redhead smile at his little girl, his little DuCaine, the second love of his life. That right now was smiling back at him. And in the sunlight that was coming from the window she looked just like an angel.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
